1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method for adjusting brightness thereof, and, more particularly, to a display apparatus which is capable of adjusting brightness of a screen locally, according to an incoming video signal, and a method for adjusting brightness thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Displays such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD) in TVs, laptops, or desktops represent images thereon. Because these types of displays do not generate lights by themselves, they require a separate light source to emit a ray of light. An LCD generally has an LCD panel and a light emitting unit with a backlight at the back of the LCD panel, and displays an image, while appropriately adjusting the LCD panel's transmissivity for the light radiating from the light emitting unit.
Related art LCD generally use a uniform backlight for the light emitting unit, which supplies light over the entire LCD panel in a uniform manner. When the uniform backlight is used, all the images, including dark and bright images, are represented by the light of the same level of brightness. Images including fireworks or explosions have some parts that need be represented by higher brightness, but due to the absence of counterbalance measures, it is difficult to represent lively images.
Additionally, the light generated at the uniform backlight falls onto the LCD panel, causing interference. As a result, a LCD is unable to display zero-pixel image as a true black image, and also has degradation of contrast ratio. Power consumption also increases, because uniform backlight emits the same brightness light even for a dark image which can be represented by a dimmer light.